ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Dealing With A Spider Infestation
GM: Robert Players: * Juliette (Chris) * Poppy (Sam N) * Amaranth (Jen) * Divona (Aaron) * Malfurion (Jordan) Juliette's Report Flavour Text: Juliette's report is written hastily, as her family were supposed to be having guests later that night, and she wanted to get her report written and ready to submit as quickly as she could. The 5 of us met in Teira to deal with Olig-Dak's warcamp, and set out promptly down the ravine that Olig Dak made as he marched towards Anarchy. We had no issues for the first few days, but we eventually were intercepted by a group of goblinoids - 2 hobgoblins, a few goblins, and some bugbears. We killed almost all of them - one of the hobgoblings and one of the bugbears got away. The rest of the trip was uneventful, and it wasn't until we were actually /at/ the warcamp that we realised we shouldn't have left any survivors from the goblin group. As I was trying to figure out what was happening in the war camp, I got shot in the back of the head with an arrow! I was indignant! It took longer than I would have liked to eliminate the remaining goblinoids, but it was done. Turns out the hobgoblin that had survived was quite an important part of Keer'lan's army - one of his lieutenants or something. Anyway, the camp was not what we had expected. There were slaves there, for sure, but some were tied in spider's webs, and some cowering - and more surprising than anything else was the massive number of spiders around. Some were tying up the slaves, some were keeping a perimeter, and some seemed to be taking slaves into what used to be the commanders quarters - sacrifices to their leader, perhaps? Poppy and Amaranth tried to enter stealthily, but discovered that spiders webs are very sticky, and got stuck. Malfurion and I managed to swing in onto one of the guard towers (where there wasn't a spider, or a spider's webs). Poppy and Amaranth, now aided by Divona, managed to get free by burning the webs that trapped them, and about half of the spiders in the camp went after them (we think there were about 50 in total), whilst the other half repaired the trap webs around the perimeter. Explosive devices are wonderful. One of them dealt with 25 spiders, and their webs, very handily. The others came back eventually, taking much more effort to eliminate their half of the spiders, and we ventured to the middle of the camp (where sat the commander's tent), where Poppy and Amaranth insisted that the queen spider (I don't know about those two. Very strange.) would be. Turns out they were right - we had a right time dealing with her too, but we managed. We freed all of the slave soldiers, and the horses, and the carts, and liberated 9000 coins for the Citadel's coffers. The soldiers headed for Teira, and we took the horses and carts with us along with the coin back to the Citadel.